The University of Wyoming (UW) is a land-grant institution and the only baccalaureate, post-secondary degree granting institution in the State of Wyoming. This application is a continuation of the initial INBRE-1 award (P20 RR016474). The long-term programmatic goal to establish a statewide network for biomedical research excellence will be continued. With the recent hires of four new faculty who conduct research in the broad area of biomedical science, and a University commitment to support five additional hires during the next five years, the Wyoming INBRE Network is gradually acquiring a critical mass of biomedical research faculty needed to develop sustainable, competitive research programs. Consistent with the goal to build on past achievements and existing strengths, efforts will continue to focus on ways to provide opportunities for undergraduates across the Wyoming INBRE Network to participate in hands-on biomedical research. The three primary cores developed during INBRE-1 (Administrative, Bioinformatics, and Outreach) will be retained. Because of the success of the Outreach Core and its importance to the statewide network, this core will be expanded. Two thematic research areas have been identified based on existing strengths: 1) Cardiovascular Disease and 2) Obesity and Diabetes. These two thematic research areas are among the leading causes of morbidity, mortality and high health care costs in the US and are well within the scope of efforts for a healthy 21st century for Americans. The Wyoming INBRE Network will be enhanced by forming partnerships between faculty at UW and community colleges. This approach will provide role models to build links to other institutions and will be essential in moving the thematic research areas forward by increasing the quality and visibility of the research performed across the state. By creating opportunities for undergraduate and graduate students in biomedical research early in their academic careers, a pool of students will be created that will contribute to the next generation of health professionals, biomedical scientists and employees for the biotechnology industries. In addition, the Wyoming research network will be expanded across the western IDeA region as a joint effort among participants in the western regional IDeA programs PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): This application is in response to PAR-08-150 and is designed to enhance biomedical research and education opportunities in the state of Wyoming by developing and maintaining the Wyoming IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (Wyoming INBRE). In addition to creating unique opportunities for faculty and students to succeed in biomedical research, a plan will be implemented to develop a "pipeline" of students for the next generation of biomedical scientists and health care specialists.